I Was I am A Lost Boy
by Unseelie Necromancer
Summary: Taylor never seemed to fit in anywhere, Not in school or with her new mother and sisters, but moving after her fathers death to her strange uncles house max in a small town where everything and nothing happens. she is soon to meet her true family.
1. Starting Off

**Hi everyone! This is my first FanFic so please R&R and enjoy.**

**Summary:**

**Taylor never seemed to fit in anywhere, Not in school or with her new mother and sisters, but moving after her fathers death to her strange uncles house (max) in a small town where everything and nothing happens she is soon to meet her true family with four mystery boys.**

**Disclamer: I do not and ever will own The lost Boys. Would they hurry up and make a cloning device so that i can have my own David.**

* * *

**Prologue: At The Begging Dad Said A Word.**

And it was Taylor. I was born to Marcy and Brendan Irving, a baby girl with pale skin, red hair and violet eyes. I came out without a sound as my mother took her last breath of life looking into my eyes, Only two of us walked out of that hospital, my father and a bundle of cloth with me wrapped inside. Growing up dad dated but none were to his liking so i was neglected from a caring mother a right that all girls should have but i didn't complain, i did all i needed and all that was asked of me before it was. I grew up a strange Girl with more of a boyish attitude in acid washed skinny jeans and Alice Cooper shirts. As i grew up i became a freak among my peers, always in black, pale with red hair as long as my back and eyes the shade of bright purple an oddity.

When i was 15 my father married another women by the name of Danielle and with her came her five daughters and born at the same time and a few moths older than myself. Alyshia, Rachel, Pelagia, Courtney and Emily, were spite full and mean. They were your regular barbie dolls and had the intelligence of one too. Blonde, Medium height and weight with all the right curves, blue eyed and tanned. They hated me from the start and treated me like a servant. On my 17th birthday my father bought me a purple Kawasaki motorbike to match my eyes, it was fast and strong built. A few days after my father and Danielle were involved in a car crash on the highway, Danielle and her unborn child was killed on site but paramedics tried to revive my father but they lost him on the way to the hospital, I was devastated and felt utterly alone in the world.

A solicitor came by around a week later and explained that our parents left us a little money and wanted us to go live with the only relative of all of us, my mothers uncle, and my great uncle Maxamillion or Max Irving in the little town of Santa Carla. So we packed our bags and flew over to Santa Carla to our new home and out destiny.

**A/N: Yes i know it's short but it's just the prologue don't worry next chapter will be up where i introduce max to us all and even a sneak preview of the boys. plz review and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions i will listen and read them and make changes. :) until next time Yours truly**

**Davids Girl.........I wish**


	2. Intro's and lodgings

**Hi All! As Promised Here is chapter one. Plz R&R**

**Summary:**

**Taylor never seemed to fit in anywhere, Not in school or with her new mother and sisters, but moving after her fathers death to her strange uncles house (max) in a small town where everything and nothing happens she is soon to meet her true family with four mystery boys.**

"_**how cool would it be if we could talk mentally?"-**_** Mental Chat**

**Disclamer: I do not and ever will own The lost Boys. Would they hurry up and make a cloning device so that i can have my own David.**

**Chapter 2: Sons and Nieces **

As my sisters and I got off the plane and went into the terminal we got some weird looks but I know it was because of me, it always was. The girls were all dressed in Pink shirts and skirts and stockings even though it was summer with pink carry on bags. While I was in a black shirt and mini skirt with fishnet stockings and a black trench coat to complete the look. Five tanned blondes with blue eyes and me a flaming red head so pale I was almost translucent and purple eyes. It was now ten o'clock in the morning and we still hadn't heard from our uncle Max. At around 10:30 I received a text saying; "so sorry I couldn't come to greet you my work has unfortunately gotten in my way however I have sent for a cab to pick you up and drive you to my house the door is unlocked you will find a note from me there".

"Ewww! A cab?" screeched Pelagia "they have germs and diseases in there!". The others nodded in agreement they were such girly girls. "fine" I said with a smile "you can walk the 10 miles to Santa Carla and ruin your pumps". The girls gave me an evil look and muttered something about detol (a/n its a disinfectant brand in Australia). We found the cab and I listened to my ipod the entire time while the girls were wondering if Max knew any cute guys. As I almost fell asleep with me listening to Alice Cooper's Schools Out we bounced suddenly and we were entering Santa Carla.

"MURDER CAPITOL OF THE WORLD???!?!?!?!?" screamed Courtney and all started to babble and gush about safety and if this was the right move for them. After several conversations of soothing the girls and about 300 txt per each of them going "omg omg omg" we finally arrived just after sunset. Max was waiting for us outside on the path while five figures could be seen in the house.

As we stepped out into the hot dam air and stretched our legs we walked up to max with myself in the lead. As I approached my uncle he held out a dagger to my neck and said "it is better to rush upon this blade than to enter with fear and doubt. How do you enter?"

"With perfect Love,trust and loyalty to my host" I answered calmly, he gave me the dagger and kissed me on both cheeks. "Then I welcome you to my home little one" he said with a smile on his face. "What the hell was that?" whispered Rachel to Alyshia. "That is how we welcome one another in our family" said Max with a bit of ice in his voice "it shows respect and welcome".

"Whatever" Rachel said "can we go inside it's terribly hot out here". With that we all walked into Max's house, it was large and spacious but it had a homely feel to it that made us, or me feel welcome. I saw photos of myself as a baby as well as my mum. He walked us into a lounge room where five figures were standing, as we aproched they turned and out of nowhere a whit blur crashed right into me!

"ha ha! Get off me! Ew!" I got a thorough licking with the biggest dog I've ever seen! "Thorn! Get of Taylor she's our guest!" Max pulled thorn off me and pulled me up while I was laughing. My sisters had backed away as if dog hair would burn through their pink shoes. "Sorry" Max said as he came back "Thorn is not usually this affectionate to strangers."

"Maybe he smelt the dog in her" Emily said hoping for a laugh. All my sisters did but the strange boys looked somewhat bored.

"Girls these are my sons, You'll be roomates with one of them" max said. As we looked at them I could already sense the lust in my sisters and I observed each of them carefully. They weren't bad looking but none really caught my fancy at the moment. Three were blonde one brown and one an extremely dark brown nearly black but not quite there. The first blonde had very long hair with a carefree face with what seemed to be a glued there, he slightly resembled a twisted sister. Next to him was another blonde with long curly hair that I would have killed for, he looked a t me and smiled a smile that would have put the cat from wonderland to shame. Then came the brunette, Tall and lean with an exposed well shaped chest with brown eyes the colour of chocolate with a bronzed face that seemed impossibly dark in comparison to my paleness. Second last was brown haired with curliness not quite like the blonde but he had a wave going in it, green eyes the shone differently in the light almost like a yellow, with chiselled futures a greek god would have been jealous. Finally the last blonde was platinum with pale skin and piercing blue eyes that looked like they could kill a man with a single glance, he held himself with Authority as in to be the leader of the pack. While we were staring at them they too were looking at us.

Max's POV

I had put thorn away safely so he would not scare the girls and as I came back into the room I saw them studying each other. I thought it would be best to introduce them to one another. "Girls these are my sons, You'll be roomates with one of them. This is Paul, Marko, Dwaynne, Michael and David. Boys this is Alyshia, Emily, Courtney, Pelagia, Rachel and Taylor my niece." Eyes met and expressions were changed. We could smell the lust and desire coming out of the girls all except Taylor. "_Now I want you boys to take care of them, especially Taylor, She's the last of my bloodline in the mortal live but I want her to be like me in time"_ I told my boys who have non stopped complained about baby-sitting them. "_Really just like you? The poor girl" _They all mentally laughed as David continued "_At least she's good looking and has some sense of style not like the other bimbos._ _Hey paul maybe you two shop at the same store"_ David added with a smirk. Boys, if only they would grow up. "OK!" I said bringing everyone back to earth, "here is the arranged sleeping rooms. Alyshia, Emily, Courtney, Pelagia and Rachel you will be sleeping together in the same room however due to lack of space and don't worry I am looking into it taylor I'm sorry but you'll have to share a room with David." All the others laughed while David looked at me and nodded. "_Keep an eye on her David. She'll sneak out and disobey I mean look at the rest of my family, but I want you two to become close accept her into the group and make her like us, and the other girls if you wish but include her in the choice when the time is right" M_ax asked and David Nodded slightly and started to Talk to Taylor and they all departed to their rooms as I left the house to go feed. The night was still Young and soon I will have a new Childe.

A/N: Thank You Thank You Your To Kind. I have started next chapter and will be up soon. Now we get into the fun bit......plz review and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions i will listen and read them and make changes. :) until next time Yours truly

**Davids Girl.........I wish**


	3. Crap and Comics

**Well Well Well, Chapter 3! Yay. I had some writers block and a Mother Block but still here it is in all its .err. storyness! Thank you for the reviews really, it makes me feel like writing more, Yes Mike is a vampire! I have a few more surprises up my sleeve! So as always Read & Review and enjoy.....**

"_**hey hey hey"**_** Mental Talk**

**Disclaimer: Have Never and will Own a Lost Boy..... But David you know....No only in my dreams.... Carry on.**

**Crap and Comics. Taylor's POV**

As uncle Max left David took me to our room so that I could dump my stuff there. It was a large room with black walls and motorbike figurines and posters but a few bands thrown in the mix, it was very much like my old room but it had that slight man touch to it. "Sorry if it's not to your likening but it stays the same" David said to me, "I'm not painting it pink." I stared and he shrugged "Sorry if i'm not you typical Australian girl but I like black and motorbikes thank you" I said in a cold voice "I noticed you were riding a triumph? It's ok but nowhere near as good as my Kawasaki. You bloody base me on my "sisters" but you know what? I'm a rockin, smart-ass girls who don't listen to men in heels and a mullet that would even embarrass Billy-Ray Cyrus! I wasn't bought here to listen to you or my uncles Crap! I'm Out of here!" I picked up my leather jacket and keys, stormed out of the house and rode my bike down towards the boardwalk in the mood to get drunk and party!

~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~

David POV

Holy crap. Taylor had a mouth on her that's for sure! As I heard her bike turn on and her ride off I sent a message off to the boys.

"_Taylor's gone off I have to follow her otherwise Max will skin me alive, Dwaynne and Marko stay here and Paul and Mike come with me."_

"_how come I can't stay here I just got comfortable" _said Paul who was watching Pelagia get undress with the security camera Max had installed in all the rooms. "_Because Paul, Taylor's gone to the boardwalk and what if she ran into Sam and the Toad brothers-"_

"_Frogs!" injected Michael but I ignored him._

" _We'll be thorn's next meal so let GO!"_

As I sped off with my brothers I could feel Mikes nerves get to him. "_It'll be ok Mike. Its been twenty years and we've changed you a bit. Remember what I said about glamour? Use it and you'll be unrecognisable."_

"_What about you? They hate you, they think I died with Star and you burned my body. Don't worry I'll try"_ Mike said.

"_Star was a bitch and was worth helping you succeed immortality and I don't need glamour, I love striking fear and hatred into their hearts, I love them to feel the pain, remember they almost tried to kill you."_ i thought i had gone a little far but Mike was calmer and ready to find Taylor_. _"I hope she's alright" I thought. I'm starting to like her, she has spunk, great taste in everything, could in be she is a potential?

~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~

Taylor's POV

As I parked my bike I looked around and spotted a comic store. I love comics, Horror ones were my favourite so I hoped off and waltzed my way over there.

The Shop was small and smelt funny but otherwise loaded with comics from hard-core stuff to things that even my stepsisters would consider in bad taste. As I scoped around Three middle aged men were checking me out from the counter. "Hey do I have to buy something or can I Flip you off for free?" I asked as they came closer. One looked like Rambo while another had raven hair and an expression that showed he smiled rarely and the other with sandy brown hair and a face like he was still outgrowing his baby face. "Your new around here" said Raven. "Is it that obvious?" I said, "No you look like townie but your "bugger-all" expression will eventually catch up with you." I was starting to feel a bit weirded out. Sandy must of noticed because he introduced them and himself. "Sorry about them, they love scaring people, We need to but we can be nicer about it" I looked at them weirdly "My name is Sam Emerson and These are my associates Edgar and Allen Frog" Sam finished lamely.

"Of course they are, where's Poe?" I laughed "I'm Taylor, yes I just moved here from Australia to live with my uncle and as for my "bugger-all" expression it's called freedom for the first time." We shook hands. "Hey you look like a sort of nice girl" Sam said

"hey!" I shouted, Edgar and Allen just laughed and tried to disguise it as cough fits, I shot them a glare that could kill and they stopped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, but as you might see we get a lot missing people and we try to prevent that-"

"Yea were fighters for the truth, Justice, and the American way" Edgar interrupted, making a fist with is left hand. "Anyway.... Take this comic, it will help you survive" Sam handed me a comic with bright red letters saying: VAMPIRES EVERYWHERE! On the cover there was something like a classic Dracula and this blonde bimbo bleeding from the neck. "I think you guys are crazy" I said chucking the comic at Edgar. "I'll see you around guys, besides you guys are like 100 and i'm only 17 it looks bad, clean up, go get some dates and leave the comic store to kids" I started to walk out when a hand held me back. "You think your so smart don't you?" said Edgar "we're serious, Sam even lost his brother to a pack of blood suckers that live right HERE!"

"Then why didn't you get them back?" I said, but inside me I felt sorry for sam who had gone quiet and had tears spots in his eyes, he must of lost his brother for real but vampires no way. "We tried to but they moved and outsmarted us" Edgar mumbled the last bit and I laughed. Suddenly I heard heavy boots coming towards us. The Frogs and Sam stiffed and a somewhat growl admitted from Edgar's vocal cords. Suddenly I was jerked away from Edgar's arm and came face to face with David's cold smile. "When you leave the house you tell us" David growled at me and I nodded now was not the time to get him mad...er. "David, let. Her. go." Sam said pulling me by the other arm. Sam pulled and David pulled and I was nearly pulled out of my arms "STOP!!" I yelled Sam let go and David pulled one last time and I stumbled and cut up my arm and it was deep. "Ow! Crap" it was the length of my entire arm and was bleeding hard and fast. Tears started to well up in my eyes. David gingerly takes my arm with a mask of care but a glint of something in his eyes but that could have been the tears in mine. He puts me in front of him and leads me out of the shop so I couldn't see him give the Frogs and Sam the finger and a wolfy grin. He leads me to Paul and mike who were on the edge of the bikes. When they saw me their eyes went wide and started to mount their bikes. I felt like I was going to pass..........

~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~

Davids POV:

Oh shit. I smelt her blood before I saw it and the vampire in me was leaping inside telling me to kill Sam for spilling her blood. I pushed her out of the shop her cut was deep and her blood was on my clothes and skin I gave the boys the finger and shot them a smile so they could guess what I was going to do. As we reached the bikes she passed out. Paul and Mike wanted to know what happened but I shook my head. "_We need to get her to the house or she'll lose to much blood"_

"_Will you turn Her?" _Paul asked

"_Maybe. I don't know. We'll see I don't have max's blood on me"_ I said franticly. "_I got it. We'll all mix our blood. We all have max's blood it'll be part of it too but we'll get the bigger portion, ½ max and 4/8 of us._" We ran off our bikes and I carried her in away from her sisters called my brothers and we got to work. By the end of tonight we'll have a little sister I just hope max won't mind.

~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~LB~~

**Thank you all! Next chapter will be up shortly i'm doing this through school so I need to catch up lol. PLZ R&R and i'll write more!....... HAVE FUN.**


	4. Blood Brothers

Ohhhh so here we are again. Chapter 4. Thank You to my Two Favourite people in the whole wide world (My reviewers) I love you guys so much **sniff** you make it so worth while. Sorry.....i promised myself I wouldn't cry. So as any way I don't own anything but the OC's blah blah blah.... "_mental talk"_ Have fun!

Chapter 4, New Family, New Blood, New Life.

Taylor POV

I came around for little bits. People were rushing around me. My arm felt dead and I couldn't move it and when my head lolled to the side I saw it was crudely bandaged with blood dried everywhere. I tried to speak but my words kept getting jumbled in my mouth. David saw me trying to talk and he came over to my side from the others who were quickly trying to do something with cups. "Shhhhh, try not to talk. We'll fix you right up and you'll feel better, faster, stronger" He stroked my cheek and something warm dropped on there from his wrist. I wanted to wipe it to see what it was but I had no strength. Soon all the other boys were around me holding a large cup to my lips. "Taylor you need to drink this if you want to get better, you'll really belong to the family then." David said while supporting my head as you would a new-born baby. The cup smelt like copper, rust, salt and something sweet so I parted my lips and the warm liquid gushed down my throat. It tasted amazing and soon filled me up. David Kissed me on the forehead and laid me down, I was awfully tired and wanted nothing more but to be in my bed and sleep all day, I soon began to drift off into a dreamless sleep........

When I woke up it was dark and my arm was throbbing slightly, I walked out of the room not wanting to wake David as he snored slightly. The artificial glow of the light was nearly overbearing and it felt like I had the worlds worst hangover. I yawned and went down to the kitchen to see who was up. I came round the corner to see all of my sisters fully-dressed in pink dresses with cups of tea, they were talking in quiet tones but stopped when I came closer to them. "Well look what the fox dragged in" commented Emily while the others laughed "well David is something like a fox isn't he" Alyshia added and they laughed harder. "Shut-Up" I said as I waled over to the pot to make myself a coffee, lord knows I needed one. "ohhh someones a cranky pants" Pelagia retorted "I guess staying up to all hours of the evening and then sleeping all day didn't help with your issues." All day? I looked to the clock to see it read 6:45pm! I looked outside and saw the sun set. How could I have slept all day? "What in gods name did you do to your arm?" asked Rachel "did you have a fit of emo-ness?" she laughed as is this was just a small cut and didn't hurt like hell. "Whatever" I muttered, I was about to walk out of the room when Pelagia came up and knocked my scolding hot coffee into my chest. "Oops" said Pelagia as she walked away with the others laughing. I tried not to scream but I couldn't do anything about the tears in my eyes. Before I got the chance to move the boys came round looking a bit weird but finally they noticed me and came and rushed to me. Dwaynne wanted to lift up my shirt to see the damage but I wouldn't let him I just ran out of the room crying, going to change into a different set of clothes.

Davids POV:

As I woke up the boys I could hear a conversation going on in the Kitchen, Max had already left to go work, he was and early riser so we had a whole night to think of what to say to him. The Girls were laughing at something and I thought I heard a splash of liquid (coffee I thought). We rounded the corner to see what was wrong and we saw Taylor crying, hot coffee was dripping from her shirt and we rushed to her. Dwaynne wanted to see how bad it was but she yanked down her top before we got to see anything and ran out to our room. "She ran faster" Paul commented "The bloods already setting in. By midnight the burn will be gone"

"But how do we tell her" Michael asked "Will we wait till the hunger sets in?" David nodded trying to thing of two things, One to see what he could to to her sisters and 2. why she wouldn't let them see under her shirt. He motioned the boys to follow him as the crept up the hall and slipped through the door, Taylor had her back to the boys and took off her shirt. The boys had to cover their mouths to stop from swearing and gasping. Her back was scared and looked so badly burnt to the point where it was bright red and some parts of his back are black. "I didn't want it to happen" Taylor said, her back was still turned but there was no denying she was talking to us. "What happened Tay?" Marko asked. Taylor turned to talk to them and the could see another horrible jagged scar from the top of her left shoulder to just under the bottom of her bra. "Whit my back, Acid happened, I thought they were being nice to me for once. They told me the shower was free. They filled the tank with acid and it got to the back half of my back and a bit on my legs. I was hospitalised for a month and no-one believed me when I told them who it was, my sisters" she spat out the last word it was dripping with hate "The scar was my doing. After my father died the girls teased me horribly, I thought if I cut out my heart I wouldn't have to feel it anymore" . I hated those bimbos more than anything in the world. We offered her words of comfort and hate for the others and we left her to get changed.

"Our blood is in her and she'll start the change soon. We will all be her sire, when she hungers we will all have to feed her" I told them. "she may depend on one or two of us slightly more because there was no way we could have given our blood in equal measurements." The boys nodded and thought about it. After another 10 minutes we also had finally discussed a reason we could tell Max about Taylor. Then Taylor herself came out dressed. She was beautiful in her own way, Her red hair and violet eyes, pale skin. She had red and black tights with Dr Martines, a black tu tu and a black singlet complete with leather jacket. "Hey guys, do you mind taking me down to the boardwalk? I just want to go with someone you don't have to stay with me the entire night." she asked. "no problamo baby girl" Paul came and wrapped his arms around her. "Yea, we'll be happy to Tay" Marko said. "Just don't go near that comic store" I said. "No problem those guys were freaks" Taylor said looking at her sore arm.

"Hey do you mind if we tag a long?" a voice asked behind us. We turned to see the toxic sisters all dressed in pink mini skirts and tank tops, they would be the freaks of the boardwalk. "We don't have a ride though do you guys mind if we each ride with one you you?" Rachel asked. "What about me?" Said Taylor. "Ride you own bike" Rachel snapped. I wan't to slit her open and make Taylor drink her dry but she wasn't ready yet, soon, I told myself.

Taylors POV

So I'm riding my own bike racing the boys to the Hudson Bluff. We ride faster and Faster and I hear my sisters shrieking in fear. Even though it's pitch black I can see so clearly. I've felt strange all night but I keep telling myself it's from the cut, it wasn't infected but the skin still tingled. I suddenly stop my bike, I reached the edge of the cliff first and nearly toppled over, the boys pulled up and told the girls to shut up, they looked at me and rubbed their ears and I grinned, I was having so much fun. "You owe me a corndog" I told David, he grinned and replied "Not fair I was distracted." We rode our bikes up to the boardwalk and parked. We sat around for a while, me and they guys eating while the girls kept telling us how that stuff was bad for us. David told me and the girls that him and the boys had to go somewhere but only for about half an hour, that we were to stay on the boardwalk and not go near the comic store, we agreed and went out separate ways. As expected the girls ditched me and I started to walk around looking at window of stores before I found a booth for ear piercings, I always wanted mine done so I paid the last of what little money I had and got all up the side done. As it was being done the girl running the booth introduced herself as Star. She looked like a middle aged gypsy with brown hair with a few streaks of grey, she had a long pink-ish skirt and a multi-coloured top and so many bangles on her arm. "Are you new here?" She asked me.

"Kind of, I got here a few days ago" I said "I'm staying with my uncle Max."

"Max? As in Max Irving? He has a few sons?" She asked. "Yea, do you know him?"

"Yes! Listen you need to get away right now!" She told me "They're bad people"

"Hey! They're my family, and besides I have no-where else to go" I snapped at her, who does she think she is? "Taylor please" she begged, "get away from them."

"Star." She flung around and gasped wide eyed at the voice, it was Davids. As she eyed them one by one I thought I saw something in her eyes when she looked at David and Michael but it only lasted a second. She put her arms protectively around me and I squirmed to get free, when I did she got angered and pushed my bak and sent me sprawling to the floor in pain, my back felt like it was on fire, again. As I was on the floor my stomach began to feel sharp pains as though it was ripping through, I gasped and David was on the floor trying to pick me up. Suddenly I felt like I was flying and before I knew it we were on the beach in a secluded spot where no-one could see us. I was handed to Marko and he took something shiny out of his pocket and with one confident stroke he had cut his wrist and offered it to me. The pain in my stomach was overpowering and told me this is what it wanted so I latched on and began lapping it up. As soon as I felt it hit my stomach I felt better than I had in years. But soon I didn't want his blood but I wanted more, I was confused. But then Marko passed me to Dwaynne and he repeated the process just like everyone else did. Even though I drank from everyone I drank from david the most his blood was the best. When I was done I hugged him. Then everyone came to hug me. Paul chucked me in the air "Whooo! Your one of us baby girl! Let the good times roll!" and soon everyone was passing me around an I was laughing, this was truly my new family a place where I belong. And You know what. I don't even care I'm a Vampire, but all those who crossed me will care, at least until there dead.

David: Aww I'm really nice there.

Davids Girl: Jesus Christ would you not sneak up on me.

Paul: BOO!

Marko: Shut Up Paulie

Paul: Hey!

Dwaynne: Stop it

Marko: He started it

Paul: Hey, I did not.

Davids Girl: And where have you been these last few chapters?

David: Do you know how long it takes to get from Santa Carla to Australia in the night?

Davids Girl: Whatever, do you like the chapter.

Paul: I though it was crap.

Davids Girl: **punches paul in arm**

Paul: Oww

David: Yea it was alright I like the story so far.

Davids Girl: Thank you baby '**kiss'**

All other boys: ewww! Get a private chapter.

Davids Girl: Well then wait till you see chapter.... Oh not going to spoil it.


	5. Little sister gets some

**Ok so here we are Chapter 5. I do not own the lost boys! R&R**

Little Sister

I needed to Kill. That's how you became a full vampire. I didn't need to rush. I could survive off my sires blood for a year or so. Max wasn't to happy but he didn't punish David or my boys. My boys, I was still getting used to the fact that they were mine for all eternity. When Max came home that night the boys could barely hold me back from tackling Max, I was still hungry and Max was one of my sires too. He sat me on his lap like what a grandfather would do to a child and he fed me from the vain in his wrist. When we were done he told me that I had to learn the ways and some of the magic that went with it. But before anything else we heard a knock at the door. I looked around and wondered who it would be, then I started to laugh, I laughed more than I had in years. The boys looked at me weirdly and Marko went to answer the door. As I heard it open I heard Marko say "Shit" and we heard a number of feet coming towards us. I stopped laughing to see my sisters muddy and wet from the rain that came down lightly a bit before, they were soaked from head to toe and their pink shirts and skirts were splotched with grime, mud and grass. A giggle escaped my lips and Max squeezed my wrist gently. Rachel shot me daggers with her eyes. "Girls what happened?" Max asked with a straight face that would have put any poker player to shame. "They Left us! They drove away and Left us there. Then it started to rain and now our favourite clothes are ruined!" Alyshia screeched " I think it looks better the way it is now" I said, I couldn't stop myself from laughing. Alyshia lunged at me but I dodged right around her and as she turned I put one fist to her eye and the other to her nose, **CRACK**, I heard her nose shatter and blood pouring out I smelt the copper like smell and wanted it so badly David put his arms around my waist and stopped me from lunging at her, I was clawing at her and him to let me go but he pulled me from the room while Marko grabbed Alyshia and the Boys grabbed the other girls who were screaming hysterically. David pulled me into our room and set me down on the bed. I clawed at his hands and wanted to go back. He yelled at me to stop but I was beyond reason. So he held my arms above my head and caught his lips with mine and I shut down completely. Instinct kicked in immediately and I kissed back. I could taste blood on his lips from when he hunted earlier and it sent me insane. I wanted more but a tiny voice inside me said for me to stop, I told it to shut up. He growled in his throat and I moaned in mine and granted his tongue access to my mouth. Then the door swung open and David shifted around crouched and ready to attack, it was Michael. "Max wants us in the cellar, now." He left closing the door behind him. David helped me up and looked me in the eye and said, "never forget, your mine." He quickly kissed me and we made our way downstairs.

Max was waiting for us in the cellar. I saw the girls all tied up and stuck to the wall where they were gagged, they kept trying to struggle and I could see the rope eating at their flesh and the pain in their eyes. As I walked up to them David loosely held on to my waist just in case but I knew I wasn't going to do anything to them, yet. I looked up into their eyes and said "It's not nice is it? Being in pain, being done to you by "family". You deserve everything thats going to happen. Oh and by the way, yes, your going to die." They glared at me trying to speak or really shout but Max did to good a job for them to allow anything over a muffled sound. We turned around David still not letting go (not that I minded) to face max. "We can't let them go" Max said to say and we all rolled our eyes duhhh. We made our way upstairs all the while David was nipping playfully at my neck, "Hey, save some for us yea?" Paul called up and David just chuckled and I said "You gotta claim and earn it Paul." "Hey If he gets some so do I" Dwaynne called out and I heard shouts of agreement from the others. The next thing I knew Paul was in front of me lifting me up over his shoulder I yelped and as he started to take me away David shouted "Taylor your part of the pack, and being apart of out pack means that you have to share." I looked in horror at Paul and shouted back "Screw you David!" "Sorry sugar not before me" Paul said as he closed the door on us and carried me to his bed. He set me down gently and he bent down and kissed me, it was gentle and loving, what you would get if you were in a relationship and I replied. His tongue was cold as he traced my lips and I opened up and he fought me for dominance. Then all to soon it stopped and his blonde hair was exchanged for blonde curls and then everyone got a turn. Soon I was back in Davids arms and as the dawn approached I slept in his arms happier then ever before and just before we lost conciousness he wisped a single word in my ear "mine" and I was lost in sleep.

Davids Girl: Awwww

David: That was Short

Davids Girl: I know but things have been a bit of a blur

Paul: Whooo We're back

David Girl: Oh No

Paul: Hey I get a little action, sweet

David: Hey back of she's mine dude.

Davids Girl. I Promise I will upload soon but I need more reviews beside I have surgery today.


	6. Party and More Family

**I'm Back! Thank you all for the reviews! Just remember more reviews make me more happy! Alright. You know I would do a disclaimer but honestly do you think I would be writing this story if I could be out partying with them? I don't Think so. However I am going to have to say that there are a few new characters from other movies but I don't own them either. These were based on a dream I had but if you don't like it they can be eradicated from the story by the next chapter. Enjoy. Oh and for those who have been messaging me about where I get my ideas from, I have four words for you, My name is Taylor. :( (Don't worry my sisters were put into Juvenile Detention where they'll be kept until they can go to proper court to be charged with attempted murder when they turn 18) **

**Birthdays and New Family.**

"I wanna do it soon" I said one night. Max looked up from his paper with a questioning look, "become a vampire" I explained. Max got a happy look on his face like I had come home from school with all A's. It was just me and him tonight as the boys were out hunting. He came up to me and enfolded me in a huge hug. "Your mother would have been so proud of you" He said. I looked up at him and said "what was my mother like? Was she a vampire to, what about my dad?" He pulled me over to the couch sat me on his knee and hugged me close. "Your mother and I were very close, inseparable, she was my favourite niece. I loved her very much, I was turned into a vampire just a little before her sixteenth birthday, I was forty-seven years old. Soon after her party her father and mother disappeared and I was given legal guardianship of her, much like yourself. But her mother and father hadn't died, they had to run, they were being hunted by one known as Helsing, Van Helsing." My eyes went wide at the revelation, I had heard of him but he was the stuff of myth and legend. "Yes him, My brother was cunning but he couldn't risk the last of the Dracula's being slain at such a young age, your mother was only part vampire, Child to Vladislav Dracula and his brides Marishka, Aleera, Verona and Anna." As I thought about this the more I thought of it as less ludicrous but still is so hard to believe, this would have meant that i was the last Dracula. "Not quite love" Max said. This was starting to get annoying ever since I drank Max's blood he can hear bits and pieces of what I was thinking, they all could, as soon as I was a vampire I was going to get my own back. "My brother and his wives managed to outsmart and kill Van Helsing, They have been living in their castle waiting and watching. Your Father wasn't a vampire so your genes went by undetected by your grandfather but it was there, no matter what on your eighteenth birthday you would have become a vampire all we did speed up the process by giving you more vampire blood. But now we can have a big party! A birthday party welcoming you into your new life and all of the family can be present for your transformation." "That could work, I mean we already have the food" I said laughing as we looked down at the floor where I could faintly hear the struggles of my sisters. "Who do I look like?" I asked him. "All of them. Your red hair comes from Aleera, Your body from Marishka and your bone structure from Verona but your eyes come from your grandfather himself, they are the exact shade of purple." max said "and from your mother you got your sense of style and attitude, your grandfather loved your mother for it, i'm sure he'll love you to." Max stroked my hair gently. "Are you hungry little one?" I nodded and he shifted me on his lap for better position and lifted his sleeve up, he dug one of his nails into his vain and I locked on the smell immediately and licked the blood that was pouring out. When I was done he licked his wrist and his saliva healed over the wound. He smiled at me then licked the side of my face where some blood had gotten smudged (hey I wasn't perfect at it yet). Then I heard the reeving of motorbikes and I knew the boys were back. I bounded to the door to let them in and I was scooped up into the air and hugged tightly to David who was flushed at the cheeks and had a bit of a sparkle to his eyes, I knew that this was the side effects of human blood that puts a vampire into a happy mood but david insisted that it was because he got to see me all the time. "Hello my precious" he said while he nuzzled me, "hello gorgeous" I replied. "Why yes I am, glad your getting over him and ready for me babe" Paul said coming in and giving me a peck on the cheek, while the others did the same and all claimed that I was talking to them I punched them lightly in the arm. "Guess what David?" I asked, "what babe" he asked with a smile. "I'm the Granddaughter of Dracula!"

"I know" he said. "You Know?" I said pouting, "I know everything that goes though your mind remember?" he said, "oh Yea" I said dejected. "Hey you know that makes you a princess?" David Said pulling my chin up so I could look him in the eyes "no i'm not" I said. "Sure you are" he said "Think about it, your grandpa is the prince of Darkness and you Great-grandfather is the Devil, so not only is that completely awesome, your royalty!" I'm related to the devil, I thought, awesome. "Well then I want a party fit for a Princess!" I commanded mockingly and the boys replied "Yes your majesty" and did funny curtseys until I was laughing so hard I was nearly crying. As they went off to get changed I walked downstairs to tell my sisters the good news, well good news for me anyway.

"Hi guys! How are we?" I asked while the girls started to struggle again. "Stop that! It'll cut into you and their's no-one to hold me back this time" That caught their attention and they stopped and looked at me. If looks could kill, I thought. "Anyway the reason i'm here is because we've decided we're going to let you go" the girls looked so happy I thought they might cry but then I started laughing and they stopped and eyed me cautiously, "oh yes we're going to let you go but," I paused for dramatic affect, "your also going to be our hunt for my party, yay! That means one of you is going to help me become a vampire and the others will be food." This was when they actually started to cry and I caught a muffled sentence "What did we do to deserve this?" I whipped my head around and saw that it was Rachel that said it. "What did you do? What did you DO! EVERYTHING! The Acid, The Coffee, the teasing! Endless, for years i've had to deal with it! Now it's time to get my own back and it starts by killing you and living with my true family." I shouted so loud that the guys came down to see what was wrong, a few tears fell from my eyes and I heard the girls gasping, "yea I cry blood, whatever." David took me in his arms and licked the blood off my face I heard the girls make sounds of grossness but Mike and Dwaynne growled at them to shut up. As we walked upstairs I felt the tug of drowsiness and I knew that the sun was rising soon. Me and David said our good mornings to Max and the boys and went to our room. We decided to get rid of my bed and sleep in David's king bed together. As I snuggled in next to David he wrapped his arms around me and I nuzzled his neck he tried moving his hands down to my ass. "No David" I said smiling. "How about if I let you bite me I can do it?" David said, now he was smiling, god-damn he knew my weakness. "Fine but only while I bite" I said. "Deal."

I straddled him and he moved slightly for better position, as I bit into his neck both him and I moaned and he started groping my ass. I continued to bite for about 30 seconds before we heard a pounding noise on the wall. "Hey would you two keep it down in their! Unless you invite me over I want to sleep." I laughed. "Paul, it's never going to happen." And with that I licked the last of the blood and the wound healed up. I snuggled back with david and shared one final kiss before we started to fall asleep. All I could think about was my party and my family who I was going to see for the first time.

**Me: Wow chapter 6.**

**David: Nice.**

**Paul: Why can't I ever get some ass? I'd rather do it then read it.**

**Marko: Paul do you have a boner?**

**Me: Eww ok gross**

**Paul: Uh no it's a roll of coins**

**Mike: I'm so sure**

**Paul: Shut up all of you! *Leaves**

**Dwaynne: I don't even know how you guys saw that**

**Me: Oh your mean**

**Marko: We have great Eye sight. We can see even the tiniest ant**

**Paul: I Heard that**

**Marko: Your just jealous!**

**Me: Anyway if you don't like the changes I made just tell me and I'll change them to how you want it. Plz R&R. Now I have to go comfort paul.**

**Paul: Sweet**

**Me: Your not going to touch my ass Paul**

**Paul: awwww **


	7. Meet And Greet

**Ok, so here is chapter 7. No one has really commented on the "new family" (Actually I haven't checked, to lazy and lack of connection) so they are here in this chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Lost Boys or Van Helsing. (Oh btw in case you didn't notice the Dracula's are the ones from the movie with Hugh Jackman. Yum)**

**Chapter 7. Meet and Greet.**

Two weeks have passed and Max has ensured me that the party will be a traditional and somewhat formal occasion. It actually wasn't even a party but more of a ball. I was pissed off at first because that meant I had to wear a dress but cheered up when Max told me it could be black a I could make any changes I want as long as the dress was below my ankle and somewhat covering my cleavage. That and as well as the fact that ALL of the boys had to wear suits. I laughed my head off when the boys had their fitting and it ended up with me hanging in the glass window for all onlookers to gawk at seeing as they removed all my clothing but bra and panties, and yes, paul took photos.The Ball was to be held at one of my Grandfather's (Dracula! Omg I still couldn't believe it) estates (Castles). David had formally asked to be my escort to the ball but I said I was taking Paul. Paul's eyes lit up and I laughed again telling him I was joking and of course he could court me. This ended up again with me hanging from my hands in Paul's room for two hours (plz don't ask for details ***shudder***). We started to feed the girls on regular basis so that they would be healthy enough to run and when it was time for us to consume, that we wouldn't end up getting sick. It was now only a week before the party and I heard that over 200 people would be in attendance! I didn't even know 200, hell I don't even know 20!

I Woke up on the eve of the ball, today we were going through a "portal" where we would go to my grandfather's main home. As I opened my eyes I shifted and tried to snuggle closer to David who was behind me. He started to grope my ass and I told him to stop it but I half meant it. Then I heard a chuckle and "Do you wanna bite me too? It's been a while" I turned in horror to see Paul there half naked. I punched him in the arm but one of my nails snagged his skin and he did start to bleed. The aroma came at me like tendrils and dragged me closer, he guided me to his arm and he whispered "Ease the pain babe." I latched onto his arm and the blood flowed freely into my mouth. When we were done I snuggled into him then we made our way donwstairs. The boys looked at me and smiled but max looked annoyed at Paul. "You shouldn't use her hunger like that Paul" he said, Paul shrugged and went to go find something for breakfast, David then came in and hugged me close and then he pulled me away, I looked at him questionably and he sniffed my neck and my mouth and growled. "I'm going to be the only one to feed her, I told you that Paul!" David was mad but calmed down when I soothed him by hugging him around the middle. Max told us that everything was all arranged and we were going to leave in five minutes. I thought back to when I was human and remembered that five minutes didn't use to be a long time but with six fully-fledged vampires and me who could rush about a little faster (I was fast enough to be faster than all the olympic runners, Mike timed me) so we were done in exactly 1.5 minutes, I looked through my bag and thought something was missing but I couldn't place it. I saw Paul and Marko grinning like the little villains they were. I gave them the stink eye and I heard David laugh, Dwaynne and Mike give a chuckle I went to their bags and saw my bras spread out throughout them. I picked them all up and blushed furiously. I growled and they laughed harder Max came in and told us to shut up. He was half dragging the girls along and from the look of Max I knew they had tried to put up a fight. We went to a floor length mirror and he spoke something in latin that went like this "Volo video vidi visum meus frater sic in nomen of diabolus quod totus res malum patefacio is porta permitto him video vidi visum suus tantum grandchild. ego to order vos!" Then he stepped inside the mirror! He pulled the girls with him, we looked at each other and shrugged then followed. It felt weird the mirror, kind of like it was gooey but I stayed dry. When I came out the other side it was freezing! Covered in snow the huge castle loomed over us in a menacing way but I felt like I was finally home. We went to the front door and saw that a figure was there.

I was our room after being welcomed by Igor. Igor was my Granddad's servant, a human, somewhat. I was happy that I got to share a room with David but I was also roomed with the other boys. The room was enormous though, it could have fit Max's house in there twice! We were going to meet my Grandparents at dinner. We had gotten ready and seeing as dinner was a formal thing here I was dressed in a black cocktail dress that hugged my body in all the right places. I had elaborately pulled my hair up into a fancy bun like quality with a few strands falling that I curled. I was use to the cold but it wasn't really that cold, more like being in the shade. As I came out and asked if I looked alright the boys mouths hung open and I took that as a simple yes. The Boys themselves were elegantly dressed and I saw Paul struggling with his tie so I went over to help him. David escorted me to dinner and as the doors were pulled open and Igor announced us I got the first look at my grandparents.

**Ha Ha. Clifhanger. Sorry so short i'll fix it later. Oh crap my teachers coming have to go see you next chapter. R&R**


	8. Help and More Help

**CONTEST!!! **

**Sorry to all those who thought that this was the next chapter in Taylor's Adventure. I though I might have a little contest. Your challenge is to give us an idea of where you would like the story to go on the next chapter. Will she end up with David? Switch to Paul? Or any other crazy ideas! You can put it in the comments or you can write a story/chapter. Send me the web addresses and the best one I'll pick to write about! Have Fun, Get Creative Contest will end when I see one I like so hurry up!**

**With 3 Davids Girl**


	9. Bonded

**ZOMG!!!! I'm soooooooo sorry! I Have a really good reason though.... I Moved. All the way from Australia to everywhere! Thats right people yours truly is on the run, lol not really but i'm now living with my cousin and he has this acting job so he takes me with him and sometimes I get to be in the shot! It's this show called Dr Who or something like that. But I get free internet so yay, now lets all say a big thank you to Matt, the now youngest Doctor. YAY!!**

**Disclaimer: You all know this story :(**

* * *

Awesome, thats the only way to describe my grandparents, awesome. My grandmothers were smothering wanting to know every little detail but my grandpa was cool, he reminded them I was only half a vampire so I needed to breath and we had brilliant dinner, I had very raw steak while the others fed on blood. Then we adjourned to a really elaborate sitting room. Things we going great we talked and laughed and Davids arms were never far from anywhere on me. But then I started to get a little dizzy but I shook it off for another half and hour but then all of a sudden I succumbed to darkness with David shouting my name.

* * *

DAVIDS POV

She collapsed, straight out fell. I didn't even catch her, she's going to kill me for that. Then she started to get pale, like really pale. The boys crowded around her but Vlad pushed us out of the way and opened her eyes. "She's suffering with withdrawal" he said calmly "She must not have fed recently who's her sire?"

I looked confused, I felt confused "I fed her this morning." When he looked up at me he sniffed the air and then around Taylor, "Your sent is on her and in her but not the only one."

"It was a joint siring sir" Paul spoke up "we're all her sires." Vlad showed a flicker of confusion but it quickly melted into anger " DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!!!" He yelled, all of us backed into a corner, even Max. Vlad seemed to have calmed down, he sat down and motioned us to do so as well, I went to Taylor's side but Vlad flicked his wrist and said leave her as she is. "If you join siring you have to feed her in equal amounts. Not just the off time one or two people feeding her, your all bonded, she'll have you wrapped around her finger, she is your mate, all of you" but he looked at Max "you won't be however, it seems her blood is merging with the boys blood and fighting with yours. Even in blood your still a dork brother" we all started laughing as Max turned bright red. "You may all feel a little tied to her at the moment like she was your sister at the moment but as soon as she become one of us it's going to snap and you will become devoted to her." Vlad looked at Paul for a second and laughed "no you won't loose you macho-ness you'll still be you but you just have someone to love and care for, someone who doesn't care how small you are down their." We laughed so much our ribs begun to hurt. So when Taylor started to stir and I knew we all needed to feed her so we quickly got our blood and mixed it together in a bottle and nuked it for her. Her eyelids fluttered God she looked beautiful and groaned slightly, waking up she looked up and said "what the hell are mates?" oh no.

* * *

Taylor's POV

I could hear them, just not see them. When I passed out it was kind of like an out-of-body experience. I heard them talking and blurry images in my head. After I sat down I still felt light headed. They gave me a cup filled to the brim of warm blood, but it wasn't just Davids but everyones, it was brilliant, like chocolate cake and alcohol mixed together, like christmas, birthdays and easter into one. Best of all it was like all the boys together. When I was finished I felt myself grow stronger. "It's time for us to go to bed" Granddad said. We stood up and went to our room, I got out of my dress and put on a Slipknot shirt David gave me and crawled into out bed, David on my left and Paul on my right and the other guys spread out around me I felt safe and happy, ready for my party the next night. "Guys" I whispered, "hmm" "I love you" I said and in my mind I hear _"right back at you_" and from Paul _"Knew it_"

Ha done sorry about the shortness but I felt like I had to update and the next one will be larger.


	10. Death and Birth

**Hey Guys, I know it's been a really long time but i've had some things going on that have kept me from it. I'm now back home in Sunny Australia and I plan to keep it the way! Ok so I hope everyone enjoys the latest chapter in Taylor's adventure I'm trying to make this as long as I can for compensation to you for it's lateness.**

**Disclaimer: Never Had, Never Will.**

**_Death, is only the Beginning._ **

I woke up to find myself in the biggest pile of people I have ever felt, David had his arms around the top of me while Paul had his arms dangerously close to my lower half. Dwaynne was snuggled around my legs and Marko and Michael were at the top unconsciously stroking my hair. I looked at each of them and my heart swelled with pride and love, they were mine. Suddenly a thought occurred and my heart missed a beat and I started to panic, the boys suddenly woke and asked what was wrong. "The party is tonight, all those people" I hyperventilated, the boys looked at each other and laughed. "oh is that all? I was having a great dream about you doing a little dance for me with very little clothes and and it was about to get even less" Paul whined "your going to have to make it up to me." "Sure" I said and whacked him in the balls. Paul lost his breath and fell off the bed while the boys and I fell back on the bed and laughed! "Bitch" Paul murmured and I whacked him again.

David, Michael, Dwaynne and I were down in the dinning hall when Max came in. He looked kind of troubled and he sat down next to me. "Taylor we have a little bit of a problem" he said and I looked at him with concern. "it seems the the glass we came through has somehow glassed over and won't let everyone through, so i'm afraid it's only going to be a small party tonight." Max waited for my explosion but it never came, i've never been so relieved in my entire life! "That's fine, really Max I don't care, as long as my boys and you are here then that's all I need" He sighed in relief and I could feel it through my now weakened link with him. "One of our relatives did make it through the glass though before it started to mess up though so you'll still get to meet them" I nodded, one family I told myself not 200 people anymore. "Who is it?" Marko pipped up. We looked around to see Marko and Paul coming towards us, Marko was smirking his Cheshire-like smile and Paul tried walking himself, trying to hold up what little pride he had for himself. With my links that I had I felt a thought brush my mind but it was to weak to hear but I felt everyone else's annoyance. "What'd I miss?" I asked. "The Family that made it through was the Winter family" Max said, he turned to the boys "she may like them, don't try to persuade her otherwise" he warned the boys. "She won't like them" David said. "She's to much like us" and with that the boys cheered, Max shook his head and left. "Who are they?" I asked, David took out a pack of cigarettes and passed them around with his light, since being with the boys they've (against Max's wishes) taught me how to do heaps of stuff and seeing as we won't be dying anytime soon they taught me how to smoke, I took one and passed along. "The winter clan is made of a few vampires but they are the biggest idiots ever, I'd rather Edward Cullen (hey, I never said it was in the 80's at least I don't think I did) as a brother than them. The head of the clan is a bloke named Erik, he's only been a vampire for 200 years (Max is 1000 and Dracula + Brides over 5000 David and the the boys range from 500 and down until Michael who is only around 10-15). His "kids" names are, Eliza, Glenn, Nathan." David took a long drag of his smoke and put it out. "Harry is Max's blood brother, cousins, boyfriend, so him and his clan are not really related to us but they still piss me off."

"I'm sure it will be fine David" I said. We started to get upstairs so we could change from our Pj's, I wouldn't want to meet the others in my black tank top and short shorts.

After many cat-calls and wolf whistles (most of which were done by Paul) I was in my Acid washed skinny jeans and my black and purple corset. We heard a knock at our door and Dwaynne opened it to reveal a very flustered Igor. "Master wishes you to meet himself, his brides and Master Harry in the living room" Dwaynne nodded and gestured to us and I started to walk until David snook right up behind me and picked me up and started to run. We were down in the living room before I could swear at him every word I knew Vlad cleared his voice and gestured us to sit. This was the first time I got to have a proper look at the Winter clan. I knew the leader when I saw him straight away. He was good looking, black silky hair, tanned (as well as you could be for a vampire) bluey-green eyes and well built. Eliza was about my age with freckles, braces?! And brown stringy hair. The two guys that were left I couldn't tell who was who but one was short, baldish, and kind of old looking while the other was like 25 extremely tall with reddish-brown hair and very skinny. "Taylor this is Erik" Vlad said gesturing at the hot-ass leader. Erik smiled flashing me with the whitest teeth I have ever seen. "Nice to meet you" I said shaking his hand, "Pleasures all mine" he said. His voice had a slight latin-spanish accent but was a great compliment to his over-all feature. "Happy Birthday" he said and I felt annoyance course through my link with the boys but I shrugged it off and laughed along with the rest. "I think we ought to start the beginning of the end" Max said and looked over at me, I took a deep breath and nodded, it was time. And as they say, Death, is only the beginning.

* * *

**HA HA I THOUGHT ABOUT LEAVING IT THERE BUT I OWE YOU GUYS MORE THAN THAT.........**

Igor walked down to the dungeons to fetch the girls as well as 30 other people that had been caught, Erik had found them and was the first part of my "birthday surprise." I asked how were they all going to eaten and Erik said I may be more hungry than I realise, I heard David and Paul grinding their teeth and the eyes of the others burning holes into my back. How it was going to work was they would let me pick and watch me make my first kill then we let the others go and start the hunt. Men and Women off all ages were brought out followed by the girls. David and the boys walked over to me and pulled me into a tight embrace and wondered who I would pick, The screams were silenced when Vlad roared at them to be quiet, as I walked the line I came across a sent that was so delicious I had to have it, it was a Male around 20 who looked very much like Erik, as much as I had thought I wanted one of the girls the boys told me it would be better to hunt them down, give them more fear. I turned to everyone and pointed to my pick, Erik moved forward and said "I thought you'd like him he came up to give me a hand but the boys shifted and moved to block me and growled and snarled at Erik who held his hands up and backed off. As the boys whispered encouraging words and soothed me I wondered why I was so exited around Erik? But soon it was demanded that I begin as Vlad and his brides were getting hungry. I looked doubtfully at david but he smiled and lent down to my choosing and bit down hard enough to draw blood he left some on his lips and came to me and kissed me (I didn't see this but he shot a dirty look at Erik), my tongue traced his lips and the blood assaulted my senses, It was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted and I felt fangs ascend from my lips, I shoved David off with all of my strength (This time Erik gave David the dirty) and I pounced on the bleeding man on the floor, I sunk my Fangs in and let the blood start pouring freely into my mouth. When I couldn't get anymore out I dropped the corpse to the floor and looked at Paul who was smiling and mouthed "More." He nodded and released the humans while Michael held me back, the hunt was on and the game afoot.

Ha Ha There!!! ENJOY I PROMISE to update soon. R&R as Always! 


	11. Blonde Or Black Hair?

**Soz anyways I was reading a few incomplete stories and got to the last chapters that were updated and seeing promises of people saying that they will update soon and I got really pissed of because I wanted to know how the story ends and I thought hopefully someone out there is pissed at me. Therefore I dedicate this chapter to all of my Pissed off fans..... I hope you like. Also am not getting a lot of reviews! Reviews and suggestions are well appreciated! Makes me write more * Hint Hint * Disclamer: :'( Nope, not yet. OHHH i've decided to have some theme songs! Tainted Love, Marilyn Manson.**

**Hmm Black or Blonde Hair?**

We gave the humans a ten minute head start before we went off. Twice I started to float up wards only to be pulled down by the ankles by David and Erik. They were really starting to get on each others nerve but I was having to much fun to notice.

**David's POV**

I hate him. He's trying to get to close to Taylor, MY Taylor. She doesn't notice though but this is my special time with her, I'll teach her how to hunt and kill properly. She belongs in my pack, to be shared with us only. A daughter to Max, a little sister to Michael, Dwaynne and Marko but lovers with Me and Paul. A rocker not a nerd. She will be ours.

**Erik's POV**

Oh my God. David is just annoying the frig out of me! Master Vlad is trying to help me but at the moments he's like just macking with his Brides. She was promised to me! From the moment she was born. Brendan and Marcy promised, her middle name was mine but girlish; Erika, Taylor Erika Irving! I have a plan though, she'll go hunting with me and i'll make her bite me while I her, making a bond even stronger that with her sires. Ohh there she goes floating again, ha ha, it'll be fun to teach her stuff.

**TAYLOR'S POV**

Five minutes were up and every one split up, leaving me, Erik and David, shit. "Come on Taylor" David said pulling my arm. "If you like Taylor, you can come with me" Erik said kindly. "She's coming with ME!" David growled. Ok, I love David but seriously he's acting like a three year old! "David, I can choose for myself! I love you but sometimes you are so immature! This is something that Paul would do." "_Hey! I can hear you"_ Paul said in my mind. _"David, she's already with us, plus you know how hard it is to teach new-borns, let him do the dirty work"_ Dwaynne said directly to David. "Fine" David said stressing. "Taylor you can go with Erik." and with that David Sped off, planning to take his anger out on the first human he meets. Erik held out his hand and sped off with me, we found a human cowering in the bathroom hiding in a bathtub, he let me have this one and I ripped her neck open, I got a speck on my cheek and Erik licked it off, it tickled and I laughed and gave him a push so we could find him one, I was in full vampiric mode and I wanted blood, it was all I could see and taste. We ran into the Kitchen finding one holding a butchers blade and I wanted it but Erik shoved my back and did it himself but the human tried swiping at him and managed to get him just bellow the collar bone and her roared in pain and finished it off. The scent of his blood hit me and it was so much more alluring than humans, he rounded to me and I saw a long cut bleeding profusely, he saw my gaze and slowly walked back to me, he grabbed my head and bought it to his cut "drink" he said. His blood was sweet, like the first human as I drunk he tilted my head and bit my neck drawing blood, I moaned as he started sucking, then things went black and I lost consciousness...again...

Everything was black, there was no colour, no time, no – nothing. I floated until I was engulfed in an eerie mist. I opened my eyes to find my-self upside down on a roof I lost focus and fell crashing to the ground. I stood up and looked around in shock, This was my old room as in when we Lived in Australia. I smirked, my dad had painted my room as a graveyard when I had to move rooms because of my sisters, they just 'had' to have the bigger room. I felt eyes boring into my back and turned to see a women my height with full on rocker out-fit and long curly red hair just like mine, she was un-earthly pale. I walked over to her and gave her the biggest hug "mum" (A/N this is how we spell mom over her). Marcy Hugged back and said "Girl you've gotten yourself in a heap of trouble".

(**Should I leave it here? Would it be to mean? Am I that mean? No, Lucky you ay? Now don't forget to leave a comment!)**

"You promised me to Erik?" I asked. Marcy nodded "When I knew him he was so lonely, but a lovely man, always there for a chat, to do something with and he was so handsome! When I found out I was having a girl I knew that you would be cared for if anything happened to us and that he would accept you for who you were so we named you Taylor Erika. Please don't be mad at me. I had hoped to be alive to tell you this but vampiric births are so hard, I wasn't strong enough" her eyes started to water and I pulled her into my embrace. "Erik is great, I do like him but I love my boys" I told her. "It may be a little harder than that." I pulled her away and glared, "why?"

"Because, you made a blood bond, you drank from him and he you. David and the boys have never bit you, it's a bit different to siring. I guess you and the boys and Erik will have to learn to share" I was about to argue but the weird mist started to surround us and before I could do or say anything I heard her say "time's up baby girl, if you ever need to talk just close your eyes and drift off." All to soon I could hear shouting and crashing but I still couldn't open my eyes. "YOU'VE POISNED HER ASS HOLE" yup that was David I knew it, "SHE DID IT TO ME FIRST AND I FOLLOWED MY INSTINCTS! SHE WAS PROMISED TO ME!" Yup and there was Erik, my love, whoa wait what? I then hear David run up and push him and it broke the bookcase and before I knew it I was in front of Erik, snarling and growling at David. It took me a full minute to realise what I was doing before I shook my head and and looked at David who walked up and hugged me. "NO!" Erik roared and before he could do anything Vlad yelled "AS LEADER OF THE ENTIRE COVENS I ORDER YOU TO **STOP." **David and Erik stopped mid stride and visibly deflated. They sat in chairs in opposite corners and each motioned to sit with them. I started to walk to david but my heart hurt every step I took away from Erik soon it became to much to bear and erik quickly walked over, picked me up and I felt safe and happy. Again I realised what I have done and I snarled at myself in frustration. When we were seated I shot a look at David, he nodded as though he understood and sent me a message "_I'm so sorry Taylor, we thought we would wait till you turned till we bit you." "well your a little late"_ Erik said smiling and although I wanted to hit him I found myself wanting to kiss him, touch him and for him to touch me in return. As if reading my thoughts he bent down to kiss me and I couldn't fight, it was like I melted on the spot and gone to heaven. "ERIK!" Vlad shouted, we broke apart and Erik had a smug smile. David looked at him with utter disbelief "Why you son of a-" "David!" Max said warningly. Vlad had now started to discuss what was going to happen but I wasn't paying attention, I could only focus on his face, how warm he was to me and underneath was that hot pulsing bloo- "TAYLOR!" vlad said. "Hmm?" I looked around. "I said what would you like to do? You obviously can not part from Erik but David will not budge." I turned again "I love them both but I do not want to leave either of them." "I have a solution" Max said "Erik can release his coven and come live with us. It's high time I kicked the boys back into their cave, what do you think Taylor?" hmmm what do I think? A small cave one female six lustful male vampires after me? "I think it could work" I said and David and Erik groaned.

A/N well there you go! R&R! Writers block for next chapter! Leave a message and A Name you would like to see in the story and what you think should happen! Much Love!


	12. The End is Nigh

_**The Princess and the Frogs**_

We were home. We had managed to get through the portal safely and most of us were happy to be home, when I say most I mean myself and Max. Erik was happy to release his clan, they were smart enough to do what they wanted so there was little to say but goodbye. David and the boys were fuming at Max for the suggestion of Erik moving in but they swore they understood about me. Max was tired and cranky and his first few words when we arrived home was "get your shit and go home," he then flopped on the couch dismissing us with a wave of his hand. Paul snuck up and grabbed me by the waist, kissing my forehead he muttered "lets go." We gathered what little we had and strapped them to our bikes. Erik had to ride with me. I wasn't sure where we were headed so I followed but howled and tore up the beach with them, I wasn't afraid of falling, more like scratching my bike. Erik's hands roamed up and down my stomach, causing me to almost hit a tree. David growled and Erik laughed and I just kept focused. Marko and Michael jumped over a few bonfires while David lead. Paul and Dwaynne flanked me but had their eyes trained on Erik.

We stopped on Hudsons Bluff and Jumped off our bikes, I looked around trying to spot a house or something but saw nothing, looking around in confusion paul smirked and ran down these rickety, rusted and old stairs ignoring all of the Danger and Warning signs. I grabbed my stuff and moved down to see a wild tame of blonde hair disappearing in the mouth of a huge cave entrance.

"Whoa." And I was right this was so, so, cool! It was a sunken hotel but totally rocked out by the boys, Pink Floyd and Jim Morrison posters were around most stuff from the 80's (this was when the boys primed) but some stuff was modern like the giant plasma TV with sound system and every DVD/VCR and Gaming console ever invented, this was so Paul. After I got settled in we decided to hit the board walk, so we dressed in our finest (black leather lol) and rode up.

"Ok boys, first of all we need to feed" I said, "then we need to steal a bike 'cause Erik 'aint bein my bitch boy forever." We went off to a secluded part of the beach and watched a party going on. We slowly made our way over and I started to dance with this dude with a large lime green mohawk. Everything was going fine until the bloke got a little too friendly with me and David and Erik were over so fast fully fanged that even I didn't notice until they shoved me back and started to rip him up. With the scent of blood in the air the rest of us went into a frenzy and killed the rest of the screaming teens.

It was nearing dawn so we got back to the cave where Paul, Dwaynne, Mike, Marko and I got into playing one of the games we were so far competing evenly in. I noticed David sitting in his wheelchair and Erik making his way over to him. Oh no. I waltzed over till I was just within hearing range. "I am tired of this David" Erik started out, "why can you not accept that we are bonded?" "Because I love her. You took advantage of her first hunt all because of some promise that was made before she was born" Ok that was an ow-chie I came over and offered David my hand. I led him to the couch and sat him on the other end while I sat in between the two. "I love you both but if you can't love me enough to get over these petty fights then I quit, I'll go back to Max." I knew I hit a nerve cause all the boys stopped and Paul even dared to come up behind David and smack him upwards on the head. Erik gulped and mumbled sorry, David nodded and they shook hands. I knew this wouldn't last and I knew that there was going to be problems down the road but hey, we had all eternity to deal with it.

?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?

**And that's it ppl. Thank you for this, I owe it all to you guys! If ya'll think of a story line for another story or a squeal just send us an e-mail or review! Thank you all! **


End file.
